


Foreplay

by AlexisGreen (thealexmachina)



Series: Summer Heatwave [7]
Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Porn with Feelings, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 06:22:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15479529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thealexmachina/pseuds/AlexisGreen
Summary: Prompt fill for flight_feather, who asked for foreplay with pairing of my choice. Hope you like this. <3





	Foreplay

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt fill for flight_feather, who asked for foreplay with pairing of my choice. Hope you like this. <3

Shoes. That’s what he sees first. One abandoned in the hallway, the other a few inches away, on the third step leading to the next level of the apartment. Black, patent leather, spiky heels that make her legs look endless.

 

Her dress, at the top of the stairs, a shimmering puddle of fabric that marks the path he follows.

 

A bra, flimsy piece of black lace he recalls her wearing before; it makes her breasts look wicked good, even to another species.

 

One stocking, then another. The memory of them rubbing either side of his waist, squeezing, distracts him briefly, his suit a little tighter than minutes ago, when he arrived at her flat.

 

Then, just outside the bedroom door, her panties. These he bends to pick up, testing the warmth that still clings to them, anticipating the treasure just on the other side.

 

Garrus pushes the door open, then stops to admire the view. Pale skin, translucent in the light of a single night light. Dark red hair spilling down her back, covering the tiny freckles that pepper the top of her spine, like a small constellation of stars she wears on her skin always.

 

She knows he watches; a while ago they figured out a mutual kink, watching each other, naked, in the intimacy of their private space, undressing, showering, ducking into the fridge for a snack, pouring a drink, glimpses of skin and hide and hard plates as good a foreplay as any. He understands his attraction. Right now, Jane’s on her tiptoes, one knee up the bed, bent slightly and fluffing pillows. Naked, curve of her ass enticing in the shadow, halo of light around her. He understands the appeal and thanks the Spirits she somehow chose him. She is sin and holy gift and when she looks over her shoulder, the invitation unspoken but so clear, his hands trip over themselves and buckles and snaps.

 

He joins her as soon as he’s naked too, just as her hand finds her cunt and the moisture that coats her lips. The hunger is sudden, the teeth at her shoulder sharp, pinning her not to the bed but standing ramrod straight at his front. Two fingers find her own inside her heat, breaching from behind. She’s ready, too ready, if the whine that wrecks through her is any evidence, and as soon as he slips inside her, none too gentle, she comes with a sigh, a small, unsatisfying orgasm too quick to unleash.

 

His teeth still latched onto her, he savours the flutter of her body on him, then pushes all the way in, rough and demanding. He lets go of her shoulder, nosing the mark he put there, licking the tiny drops of blood. Years of seduction have taught him how Jane likes it and he won’t deny it, his teeth marks on her are fucking hot.

 

Just as hot as the sight of his cock driving into her, where their bodies are joined, so hot that he spreads her ass cheeks for a better view of her greedy cunt stretching to take him in. He pushes her down on the bed, one hand between her shoulder blades, the other spread at her front, right where his long fingers can caress her lips, feeling himself fucking her. The muscles in her thighs tighten beneath him and he takes mercy on her, thumb on her clit putting the right pressure, his body trapping her in place when pleasure becomes too much and she jerks away. Jane screams her completion and he snarls his, teeth back at her throat, pounding into her one last time, before he collapses, shifting quickly at her side before he can crush her.

 

“Welcome home,” Jane wheezes into the bed.

 

Garrus laughs, looks at their still-joined bodies, where his come drips out. “Good to be home, my love,” he says, pulling her close to his body. Good to be home.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for all your support, comments are better than Red Bull. Please also check out the rest of the stories in the collection, guaranteed heatwave. And thank you to flight_feather for organising us this month. <333


End file.
